Love of Goths
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Blaze did not want to remember the witness of her now Ex-boyfriend cheating on her with another girl 2 years ago. Now that the purple feline that was once cheerful and girly became a Goth so that she can forget about her past and move on for a better life. She soon meets a male hedgehog that is also a Goth like her but far more different than any other Goth boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Here's another new Silvaze story. For those that LIKE goths and dark things, I do too. **

**Silver and Blaze belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Walter belongs to me which I made up. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze the Goth cat was standing at her balcony at her apartment thinking of the time two years ago, she really didn't want to remember it, but what she heard was painful.

**(Flashback)**

_Blaze back then was cheerful and had a sense of humor when she was dating a blue cat named Walter, he looked very handsome and seemed to love her very much. But it was not true; one day when Blaze arrived back home she heard moaning and kissing sounds._

_"Walter? What is-…Oh my god!" Blaze gasped at the sight of Walter cheating on her with a red fox._

_"Babe, I can explain…." her boyfriend stuttered._

_"Explain?! I trusted you and you slept with her! How could you do this to me?!" Blaze yelled at Walter, her flames appeared in her hands._

_That didn't make the male cat flinch but the female fox was scared as ever._

_"Uhh…..call me later, babe" the red fox stuttered and ran out of the house._

_Walter walked up to Blaze, not afraid for her flames, "I was toying with you so you would get your heart shattered, I've slept with others"_

_"I've playing with you to make sure you won't fall in love again, there is no such thing as love" Walter said with an evil grin. This made Blaze's eyes widen._

_"YOU'RE LYING!" Blaze burst into flames and burned his right half of his face._

_"AAAAHHH! THAT BURNS, BITCH!"_  
_"GOOD! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND NEVER COME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN! WE'RE THROUGH!" Blaze shouted in his face with full rage._

_"Okay! Okay! Owww!" Walter said, his right half of his face got a second-degree burn and a bloodshot eye. He walked out and was never to be seen again. Blaze collapses on the bed and cried. She had slashed the picture of her and Walter. Her heart felt no love for now._

**(End of flashback)**

"2 years and it's still in my head. Being a Goth is hard to let go of the past. Walter was right, I can't love anyone" Blaze sighs and turned on some music to calm her down. She was no longer cheerful and has now a dark sense of humor, dark and quiet but yet caring.

"I need to find someone who can help me let go of the past" Blaze said. She checked in a catalog of hobbies for Goths like being on the street and music, but unlike many Goths she does not smoke. She then saw something in the catalog; Meditation of Peace. It had a picture of a silver-grey male hedgehog wearing a kimono.

"Maybe he can help me" Blaze said with a quiet voice, "I hope he's not a flirt to seduce girls. I am not falling for that trick"

* * *

Later at day she walked to where the grey-white hedgehog has his meditation place.

"Well here it is, time to erase the bad past" Blaze said and walks in, she looks around the place and from the window in a room she saw the white-grey hedgehog meditating with others. Like her he had some Gothic make up but was casually dressed.

"Must be him. Should I go in there to tell him that I'm new?" she asked herself. She shrugs and sat down to join the meditation class.

The hedgehog opens one eye and saw her, "Wow, she's so pretty and hot" he said in his thoughts. He resumes back to meditating peacefully and maybe he'll have a talk with the Gothic feline later when this is over.

Blaze was well focused under the meditation and listened to the Japanese music playing.

**xxx**

After the meditation class is over Blaze was on her way out when the hedgehog boy stands in front of her.

"Are you new here?" he asked her.

"Yup, my name is Blaze. And what's yours?" she asked him.

"Silver the Hedgehog, I work here" Silver said.

"Nice to meet you, Silver" Blaze said, she was lost in thoughts by staring at his Gothic look.

"What are you looking at Blaze?" Silver noticed her looking at him weird.

"N-nothing Silver" Blaze stuttered, "It's just…..that I noticed you're a…a…"  
"Goth?" Silver finished her sentence.

"Yes, a Goth like me. That's something you don't see every day. I became one two years ago" Blaze said.

"Cool, I've became one recently" Silver smiled a bit.

"I see. Uhh….are those tattoos on your hands. They look cool but I've never seen them glow" Blaze points at his circular blue-aqua glowing marks on his front and back hands.

"Oh, they're not tattoos. I was born with them. It's an ESP symbol mark of my powers" Silver explained.

"ESP?" Blaze was confused by what he means.

"Psychokinesis. Or you can call it telekinesis" Silver said.

"Show me" Blaze wanted to see his powers work. He demonstrated by lifting a coffee table nearby. Blaze was a bit surprised at this.

"Impressive, I got fire powers, literally" Blaze ignites a flame on her hand.

"Wow, fits well in making popcorn by just warming your hand" Silver chuckled.

"Maybe, I just need to buy them" Blaze shrugs with a low voice.

"Okay, have a nice day Blaze" Silver said to her.

"Same for you, bye" Blaze was about to walk out when Silver gave her his phone number by his telekinesis.

"Don't forget this" he told her, she nods and takes it while walking out. Once she's on her way home, she was thinking of Silver, "It's so nice to become friends with another Goth"

**xxx**

Later at Silver's house, he was resting on his bed thinking of his new member of his club.

"I must admit that Blaze is kinda bright to be a Goth. I myself am naive" he said to himself, "I hope I get to see her again at my club tomorrow. She seems so different than the other Goth girls"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Do you want me to continue? And don't forget to leave reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**To **Christian Ape99, **I don't do story requests or use fan characters from others in my stories. Sorry. **

**So please don't ask again. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now night time which Blaze likes because it's dark and with the full moon shown in the sky glowing bright. In her bedroom was now filled with hard rock posters of Evanescence and Within Temptation; once of her favorite music bands. Everything in her room was black and some purple too along with other related dark things. It doesn't creep her out when she became a Goth.

"God, it feels so great to recently become friends with another Goth. I've felt so lonely lately. But now I need to know him more" Blaze said. She put on her headphones and listened to one of the Evanescence songs.

**xxx**

The next day, Blaze was walking down the street on her way to the meditation club. She was expecting to see Silver again, "Okay, Blaze. Just stay calm and just walk right inside" she breathes in slowly. She did not want to go crazy or do something wrong when she sees him again at the meditation club.

She arrived at the club and hung up her jacket to go to the room where all were sitting on the floor waiting for Silver to light a match for the candles. But the problem is that he's out of matches.

"Uh, does anyone have a match?" Silver asked them all, but no answer. Blaze went up to him, "Allow me" she ignites her fingertip and lights up the candles.

"Thanks" Silver said to her.

"No problem" she said as she got back to meditate.

After meditating for about a half-hour, Blaze suddenly felt a rapid heartbeat in her heart. She doesn't know why and she promised herself to not feel love again.

"Okay, guys. Now let's try some yoga" Silver said.

They got into yoga positions in various poses and Blaze was feeling that she is starting to fail her promise despite not confessing.

_'Come on, Blaze. Focus on this! Don't feel love again!'_ she argued herself in her thoughts.

Silver saw Blaze's expression turning to a nervous look, he walks up to her, thinking she's sick, "Blaze? Are you okay?" he asked her, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine" Blaze lied.

Silver didn't believe her, so he thought of helping her in the other quiet room. "Shadow, you're in charge" he told the black and red hedgehog in the corner.

"Very well" Shadow nodded and took Silver's place to teach the class some yoga. Silver brings Blaze to the other quiet room to figure out what's wrong with her.

"Silver, it's okay. I'm all right" Blaze lied again.

"You don't look fine to me" he said and closed the door behind him, "I'm here to help you. So tell me what's wrong?"

Blaze sighs in defeat and began to tell him what's wrong, "Silver, it's that I keep thinking about what happened 2 years ago, something terrible happened"

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"My ex-boyfriend cheated on me. Making out with a girl in my bedroom" Blaze cringed at the memory.

"Oh god, I don't want to hear more" Silver said, a little disgusted.

"Silver, I've tried to forget that event but it keeps coming back" Blaze held his hand.

"I understand, I suggest you walk your way home and get some rest" Silver said.

"But what about the yoga? I haven't started it" Blaze said.

"Don't worry about it. Here, what if I come over to you place and I'll help you with what you missed. What do you say?" Silver said.

Blaze thought for a moment and nods, "Yes. You can follow me home, Silver. I need someone to help"

"Okay. As soon as I am done with the class I'll come over to your place. Where do you live?" Silver said.

"I live at Emerald Street" Blaze gave her address to Silver before leaving.

"I'll come as soon I'm done" Silver tells her. She nods and Silver went back to class to continue the yoga.

Silver got in front of everyone and showed some more yoga moves.

After the yoga they did the last meditation for the day. Silver sat down crossing his legs like the others and closes his eyes while the Japanese music was playing around.

"Okay, just feel the relaxation around your body, guys" he said with his eyes closed and his hands on his knee caps.

The others did the same, even Shadow. No one of the members snapped directly out of their meditation and felt relaxation coursing through them.

After an hour they all were finished when Silver told them to. After most of them left, Silver packed his meditation rug in his bag and leaves the club to head to Blaze's street.

"I hope she's alright since she's new at my club" Silver said.

**xxx**

Blaze was at home making lasagna for lunch and she sure was hungry. She waited for the lasagna in the oven to heat up a few minutes before its ready.

"Alright, Blaze. Keep yourself calm when Silver is here to help you" Blaze said to herself, pacing back and forth while talking. She then heard a knock on the door and she goes to answer. It was Silver holding his bag.

"Oh hi Silver, come in" Blaze said and lets him in. Silver looked around to see many gothic-themed stuffs and posters of rock-stars.

"Wow, I see you like rock-music" Silver said.

"Yup, I mostly like Evanescence" Blaze said, "My lunch will be done in about 20 minutes so we can have our talk"

"Okay then" Silver said, he took out his meditation rug and sat down on it with Blaze on her own.

"So, tell me what made you lose your focus on the yoga" Silver asked her.

"Well...It's that I often get images in my head from 2 years ago, it feels like I'm haunted by those words my ex told me" Blaze explained.

"And what words did he told you?" Silver said.

"He said that love does not exist, this made me break up with him and I never saw him again. That's why I'm a Goth now" Blaze explained.

"Oh god, he must have been a cruel person" Silver was surprised by Blaze's story.

"He is way beyond cruel. And that is why I closed my heart so that I won't ever love again because it could bring back the pain if I ever fell in love again" Blaze said with a sad face.

"Blaze, some day you will find your true love. The heart cannot close, he lied to you, that's all. I've heard that if there's no love in someone's heart, that make the person cruel and cold" Silver said to her.

"Really?"

"Yup, so yet there's a chance if you find someone you can really trust" Silver said.

"I'll see if I can, Silver. It will be hard to open my heart" Blaze said. At the same time the alarm for her lasagna was done.


	3. Chapter 3

**I see some of you guys like the story so far. But I need a few Favs or Followers. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze puts on her mittens to grab the tray of lasagna from the oven. Even with her fire powers it doesn't burn her but when it comes to cooking it can burn her easily.

She used the spatula scoop up the piece of lasagna and placed it on the plate for her and Silver since he's her guest for the day.

"Thanks Blaze" Silver got his lasagna piece from Blaze. Blaze sat on the other side on the table with her own piece of lasagna.

"Wow, it's been a while since the last time I had lasagna" Silver said.

"Really, good for you" Blaze said and continued to eat her lasagna and so did Silver with his.

After finishing their lunch, Silver decides to help Blaze to forget about the past so that I won't get stuck in her head by meditating that she missed this morning.

"Um, how do I meditate? Usually I thought it's just falling asleep while sitting and all" Blaze asked curiously.

"Just sit down and cross your legs, hands on knees and feel the relaxation coursing through you" Silver demonstrated to her.

Blaze did what he instructed as she sits down in Indian style. She then saw Silver do the same thing but he was hovered in the air in his meditation pose.

"Huh? You're floating" Blaze gasped.

"It happens sometimes when I'm feeling relaxed and calm" Silver said.

"Cool, but I guess I won't float" Blaze guessed, she inhales deeply and exhales. She keeps herself calm and relaxed as she closed her eyes.

She felt the relaxation coursing through her veins and Silver saw how well she did this. But she didn't levitate like him however.

"Good work Blaze, now focus" Silver tells her.

"Okay" Blaze said, breathing slowly as she meditates calmly.

They meditated for like an hour. Then Silver checked his watch and saw it has passed an hour.

"Well, an hour has passed" Silver said, "So, how do you feel now, Blaze?"

Blaze then came out from her meditation, "I feel...kinda better" she said.

"That's good. I'm glad I could help" Silver said.

"No worries, Silver. I should meditate more often" Blaze said, smiling a little.

Silver is about to leave after packing his meditation rug, "Well, I got to go Blaze, got work to do" he said.

"See you around, Silver" Blaze said to him. He then left and Blaze went to the living room to watch TV.

She was watching the latest episodes of Family guy and she found the latest episodes boring than the previous episodes, so she switched channel.

**xxx**

On his way, Silver was thinking of Blaze. He found her quite nice and very Gothic when he sees her with her wearing Goth clothes and make-up. While thinking about her he was skateboarding on the sidewalk to get home in the city.

"I guess that she is quite the first girl I really could talk to. Looks like I got to think of something next time I meet her" he thought, skateboarding past some people sitting at the Café and department stores.

He ignores the others shouting after him, he even glides past a mobian crocodile and a rabbit holding hands, causing the crocodile to get angry.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, my bad!" Silver said and continues his way back home.

He arrives back home and his cat was resting on the stool; Silver puts his skateboard near the wall closer to the welcome mat at the door.

"Hello Snow, I'm home" Silver walks up to her and pets her. She purred softly and jumps off the stool to the kitchen.

"Meow meow" Snow meowed, touching her empty bowl.

"Ah, you're hungry" Silver understood what Snow wanted, he picked out a bag of cat-food from the kitchen closet and poured it into her bowl.

"Meow" Snow meowed as a sign of 'thank you' to Silver.

"No problem, Snow" Silver pets her while she eats her food. He then goes to his fridge and takes out a soda-can to drink.

Snow was already finished with her food and let out a loud belch.

"*BUURRRP*" Snow belched.

"Hehehe… Snow" Silver chuckled and opens his can of soda. He walks to his bedroom to continue on a portrait on his favorite rock-band. It was also Blaze's favorite rock-band too, Evanescence. Silver was finishing up the portrait pose from the album of Evanescence The Open Door of Amy Lee.

The painting that he's using is oil paint. As much as he hates oil paint it was the only paint that can create portraits more realistic than acrylic.  
He turned on the music from his iPhone to listen to the song 'Weight of the World'.

He began humming to the music and painted the portrait some more on it. While painting it was getting rainy outside but he ignored it.

* * *

In a Café, a blue cat wearing a hoodie walked in and had a picture of Blaze in his hand.

"Blaze, you're gonna pay what you did to my face. I can't pay for implants" he growled lowly and lowers his hood down, showing he's Walter.

"You're still gonna try to get Blaze to be your lover, darling?" the red female fox said.

"Yes I am, Scoria" he said to the red fox.

"But you loved me too?" Scoria asked again.

"Yes, but Blaze will be my slave rather than lover because, well look at me" Walter leaned in angrily.

But Scoria keeps herself calm, "Walter, no matter your look, you'll always be handsome" she placed her hand on his healthy part of his face and he purrs softly.

"I know" he said and held her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later, Blaze was starting to get the hang of meditating with Silver at his club. It was really helping her get over the past of her ex-boyfriend. Even though she knows him but she doesn't feel any pain when she thinks of Walter. If she ever sees him again, she'll just walk away from him and never speak to him ever again. Or if he tries to beg her to take him back, she's not gonna give him a chance because she'll know he'll do it again.

She was now heading to work at the pet store. Her job is to keep an eye out on anyone that tries to steal live pets from the store. She walked into the store and saw that the non-animals were happy to see her.

"Hey guys. Missed me?" Blaze said to them and goes to feed them.

She really has a heart on non-mobian animals, even when she's a Goth she still does care for them. And of course, human children too in the city.

She fed some rabbits, hamsters, rats, mice and guinea pigs with seeds and carrots. For the birds she gave them bird seeds. She goes to the room of reptiles where a female mobian cobra keeps an eye on them. The humans that work here couldn't handle with the reptiles very well and they have failed to take good care of them. Which is why they hired a mobian cobra that knows very much about reptiles to what they need and stuff.

"Ah, hey kitty girl" the female cobra said, giving her a nickname which made Blaze chuckle a bit. She didn't mind being called kitty.

"Hi there, snake girl" Blaze called her nickname to the Hex the Cobra.

"So, how's you meditation fun with your handsome Goth boyfriend?" Hex teased her.

"He's not my boyfriend, Hex. We're just friends" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Oops, my bad Blaze" Hex stops teasing her and got back to work, feeding the turtle with salad.

"Its fine, Hex" Blaze rolled her eyes and walks gets to work. She goes to the aisle of dog-food bags on the shelves and bones. She then placed some beds for cats and dogs. Then someone came in to the store with a non-mobian cat on his shoulder.

"Ah, Silver. Welcome" Blaze smiled at the sight of Silver.

He saw her and smiled, "Hi Blaze, this is Snow my cat" Silver introduced Snow to her.

"Meow" Snow meowed happily and jumps to her.

"She's kinda cute" Blaze giggled and felt Snow's fur stroking against her arm.

"She likes you I can tell" Silver chuckled.

"Yup. You really have a nice cat. She's cute" Blaze giggled.

"Thanks. Anyways, I'm gonna shop here to buy more cat food for Snow. I'll see you later at your place" Silver said.

"Ok" Blaze nods and watched Silver with Snow on his shoulder go shopping.

* * *

Later at the personal room in the pet store, Hex and Blaze discussed about Silver.

"Hex. I can't be in love with him. I already promised myself to never love anyone again" Blaze said, crossing her arms.

"I know, I know. But it's just you and him look perfect as a love couple. I know it" Hex said with a smirk.

"Well, he is cute and…..and…." Blaze couldn't find any words to describe Silver.

"Sexy?" Hex chuckled.

"No, polite" Blaze said with a blush.

"Oh" Hex chuckled.

"Hex, knock it off. If you continue this I'll quit this job" Blaze got irritated.

"Calm down, Blaze. I'm just joking around. No need to get all grumpy you know" Hex said.

"Sorry" Blaze sighs and calms down.

"I mean he did help you with your problem and all. Don't you think he has a very good heart for you?" Hex asked.

"True but I don't know if I can trust my heart. I don't know what to believe anymore" Blaze sighs.

"Just ask him out that's all" Hex pats her shoulder.

"I guess so" Blaze shrugs.

"Someday you'll find your true lover that will never betray you" Hex said.

"Maybe. I'll talk to him later" Blaze said as they both got up to get back to work.

**xxx**

A while later around afternoon, Silver was walking his way to Blaze's apartment as he promised to. He knew it was not about a date or something, just a friendly visit.

"Alright Silver, keep yourself calm and everything will be okay" Silver said to himself and arrives at Blaze's apartment.

He walks up to her door and rings the doorbell.

Blaze opens it and gave him a friendly hug, which he hugs back, "Oh hi Silver, come in" Blaze let him in.

"Thanks, so what's the plan tonight Blaze?" Silver asked her.

"Well, I thought if we could…..maybe go to Twinkle Park or something?" Blaze said shyly.

"Good idea. I love that amusement park" Silver smiled.

"Then let's go there shall we?" Blaze snaps out from her shyness, she took Silver's hand and they walked their way to Twinkle Park.

But in a car, Walter was watching them with a sinister look.

"Looks like you got a new guy, how pathetic" he said and starts the car.

**xxx**

When Blaze and Silver arrived, they paid their tickets and walked in the entrance.

"This is gonna be so much fun. I'm feeling like a wild tiger" Silver joked.

"Alright, let's do it!" Blaze pulled Silver's arm and they go for the roller coaster to have fun. They saw the rules before going for the ride on the coaster.

"Alright, but we don't have any caps or hats on" Silver said. They walk up to the cart and sat next to each other.

"Scared, Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Maybe a little. I haven't been on these rides for so long" Blaze said.

'Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride' the computer voice tells them on the cart, they came up on the top of the rail on the rollercoaster to have a nice view of the city.

"Wow, this is a nice-…VIEEEEEEEEEWWWW!" Blaze screamed when the ride goes down really fast.

"YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!" Silver shouted like a cowboy as they slide down the tracks in full speed. Blaze however got dizzy by the ride after screaming too much. Soon the ride was over and they go for their picture.

"Wow Blaze, you look kinda funny when you're scared" Silver laughed.

"Shut up" Blaze playfully punched his shoulder and chuckled.

They went to the Ghost house to see the ghost puppets inside along with werewolf animatronics and monster slime drooling near them.

"Whoa! That's spooky" Blaze quivered in fear.

"Yeah it sure it-GAAAH!" Silver got freaked out by a goblin animatronic.

"WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM!" A scary voice shouted.

"That sounds like Merasmus the wizard from TF2" Blaze noticed.

"What's TF2 Blaze?"

"Team Fortress 2, Silver. Never mind. Let's go put before we run out like cowards" Blaze said.

"Agreed" Silver said.

They got out and went to have some tasty slushy mixed in rainbow colors. They sat on a bench and enjoyed their slushies.


	5. Chapter 5

After having something to eat they went on other rides like the water rides, bumper cars, and slow rides that aren't too fast like the rollercoasters. Soon they head into the arcade game to play games with each other. Silver spots a DDR dance pad and he sure was excited to play that game. No one has ever beaten the hard mode for years.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun" Silver chuckled and walks up to the dance pad.

"The DDR dance pad? That is a very hard game, Silver. No one has ever tried the hard mode" Blaze said.

"Well I'm gonna try it" Silver grinned after inserting coins into the machine, he selected hard mode as the crowd surrounds him and Blaze.

"Alright, let's rock 'n roll!" Silver shouted and began to rapidly move his feet after the arrows from left, up, up, down and right and left. He picked out some cool shades as disco light fills the hall. The crowd was amazed by his dance skills. Soon it was getting harder and harder by how fast it's going when Silver has to keep up to stomp on the arrows.

Blaze was stunned by this, never had she seen Silver do something challenging.

Someone even tosses him a MJ hat and he put it on while still stepping on the arrows at a hard level. The crowd clapped their hands in hopes that he'll succeed.

"GO SILVER!" Blaze shouted.

"SILVER! SILVER!" the crowd cheered on him when he was almost there. He was getting warmed up and began to stomp on the remaining arrows. But he was not giving up and he then focused on the last one coming.

"Don't give up, Silver!" Blaze said.

"Here it comes! BOOYAH!" he steps on the up arrow on the last one coming and the screen showed 'Winner' and the crowd cheered out loud.

"Dude that was awesome!" a young fox cheered.

"Whoohooo!" Silver cheered wildly.

"That was amazing, Silver!" Blaze cheered out loud too.

"Yeah it was man! Come here!" Silver hugged Blaze and they laughed in joy.  
"You kicked ass, Silver!" Blaze giggled in joy.

"Yeah, let's celebrate" Silver carried her bridal style and walked out from the game hall to share their moment alone.

**xxx**

Walter was spying on them and growls lowly at this, "Your guy won't live for long, Blaze" he said sinisterly. He then took out his iPhone and dials Scoria, he had something in mind.

"Scoria, I got a perfect plan. You will set this bozo's home on fire, then he has nowhere to live" he tells her.

_"Okay. And then what?"_ Scoria asked through the phone.

"Then take them to me, I want them both alive so I can finish the grey hedgehog" Walter continued.

_"Sounds like fun, my powers are much hotter than Blaze's"_ Scoria said.

**xxx**

Back with the Goth couple, they were riding on the ferris wheel enjoying the view. The sun was almost setting down.

"Silver, you are the kindest boy I've ever met. Better than Walter the Cat" Blaze said. By those words Silver got a happy blush on his face.

"Thanks, Blaze. That's very kind of you" Silver said. Their hands were close to each other.

They both noticed this and blushed, moving their hands away from each other.

"Sorry" the both said at the same time.

The ferris wheel moved down and they were finished being at Twinkle Park and they walked their way back to Silver's place. Silver however felt something tingling in his mind.

"Silver are you alright?" Blaze asked with concern.

His eyes glowed to the color of neon green-blue as he gasped in horror.

"Oh god! Something is wrong" Silver gasped.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked him.

"No time to explain! Come on!" Silver grabbed her arm and rushed to his house.

He was shocked that the house was burning. And even worse, Snow was meowing in panic inside the burning house.

"Blaze, stay here, I got to save Snow!" Silver said to Blaze.

"Silver! Wait!" Blaze tried to stop him but he already rushed into the burning house to save his cat. He avoids the burning debris and he ran up to his door and knocked it down.

"SNOW! I'M HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Silver coughed and called out for her.

"MEOOOOWW!" Snow was all the way to the burned living room and the floor was already destroyed, no other way to get around it.

"I'LL CATCH YOU, JUMP!" Silver said to her, but Snow was too scared to jump so it was difficult for her to jump to him. But Silver caught her with his ESP powers before the flames engulfed her.

"Good kitty. Let's get out of here!" Silver held her close and is about to run back downstairs when the debris collapsed in front of the entrance.

"Shit! Hang on, Snow!" Silver levitates himself to get to the other edge.

He managed to get to the other edge and ran downstairs before another debris falls on him.

Blaze outside tried to kill the fire but it was no use, "Huh? It's not working! It's not a natural fire!" Blaze gasped, then Silver came out all covered in dirt and with Snow in his arms, he turned to see the building collapse. He coughed badly due to breathing inside the burned house.

Soon, the fire trucks and the ambulance arrived in time. The medicals were able to give Silver the oxygen mask cup to help him breathe.

"Silver, you're gonna be alright" Blaze touched his forehead for comfort, he was breathing slowly through the mask.

"I know but now I'm homeless" Silver said with a cough.

"That's not true, Silver. You can live with me" Blaze said.

Silver smiled and held her hand softly, "Thanks Blaze, you really are caring to me" he smiled.

"No problem, Silver. I'll protect you at any cost" Blaze said and the ambulance drives away to the hospital where he can recover in peace.

**xxx**

Scoria watches them leave and grinned.

"I better tell Walter how much pain I gave Blaze's new boyfriend" She grinned evilly and dials him.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh hi Walter, I just made that grey hedgehog suffer by smoke inhalation" Scoria tells Walter.

_"Good, now I hope Blaze's heart is broken twice if we succeed killing him"_ Walter tells her on the phone.

"Alright then, we'll fight him in person" Scoria said and grins evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaze was on her way to the Station Square Hospital to see how Silver is doing when he rescued his cat Snow from his burning house last night. Blaze also brought Snow along but in the backpack since the humans don't allow non-mobian animals in the hospital. Not unless they are tamed by their owners they can.

"I hope Silver is alright, because I feel sorry he lost his home. Now I have to let him live with me" Blaze said to herself. She arrived at room 152 and Silver was in the bed having patches at where his burn marks was.

He smiled when he saw her come in, "Blaze"

"Silver" Blaze walks up to him.

"How do you feel? I brought Snow here" Blaze asked him.

"I'm better right now, Blaze. But I'm alive, thanks to you" he said and Blaze let Snow out to let her cuddle with her owner.

"Awww, missed me?" Silver asked his cat.

"Meow" Snow purred.

Blaze sighs in sadness, "I just don't understand why I couldn't put out the flames with my fire powers. I don't get it" she sits down to think.

"What I smelled was like sulfur, almost hotter than ordinary fire" Silver said, it then hit Blaze.

"Wait, did you say sulfur?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Yeah? Why?" Silver asked.

"Because it must be someone with volcanic powers. Volcanos can't burst up at this area" Blaze explained.

"Oh, god. Whoever it is, he or she is gonna pay" Silver said with anger in his face.

"I agree too. No one has the right to burn your home" Blaze said.

"Yes. Besides, where am I gonna sleep at your home, at the couch?" Silver wondered.

"Yes, it works as a bed too" Blaze smiled and placed her hand on his bruised cheek. He winced a little but it was not serious.

**xxx**

Later, after Silver is checked out from the hospital, they were walking their way to Blaze's apartment or rather Silver and Snow's new home.

"Man, I'm so hungry. The hospital food this morning didn't taste good" Silver said.

"I'll fix some food for you. What do you want?" Blaze asks him what he wants. Silver thinks for a moment and then got one.

"Perhaps a bowl of cereal would do" he said.

"Ok" Blaze said.

**xxx**

They made it to Blaze's place and Blaze walks to the kitchen and got a bowl and poured milk in it along with fruit cereal. She walked back and gave it to him.

"Thanks Blaze" Silver said.

"No problem Silver, anytime" she smiled.

"Meow" Snow pawing on Blaze's leg, telling her if she has any tuna fish or something for cats to eat.

"Oh yes you, I got something for you" She walked to the fridge and gave a can of tuna to Snow after opening it.

"Meow" Snow was excited when she smells the tuna.

She began to eat while Blaze walks back to Silver in the couch. He seemed to really like the cereals and it made him forget the terrible hospital food.

"This is the best cereal I've ever tasted" Silver said happily.

"Good, I like them too" Blaze said.

Silver finished eating his cereals and they then watched a movie together. Silver laid on his back on the couch while Blaze sat at the edge of the couch with Silver's head on her lap. But in her mind, she wanted to be closer on him.

_'God, should I tell him? No Blaze, you can't fall in love, or can you?'_ her thoughts fighting in her mind.

'No, I...can...Love! I just have to wait' she thought and found Silver sleeping on her lap. She gently touches his forelocks, hearing a soft purr.

"*Puuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr*" he purred in his sleep.

"Too cute" Blaze smiled softly. When the movie ended, Blaze got Silver into some covers to let him rest, "Rest well Silver, I'll keep my guard if something happens"

Silver groans sluggishly and opens one eye, "Thanks Blaze"

Snow jumped up on the couch to sleep with Silver.

She curls herself to rest on his belly. Blaze giggled at this but stopped. She really felt her heart open again.

* * *

With Walter and Scoria, they were planning on getting rid of Silver.

"So Walter, got the plan for us to finish this hedgehog off?" Scoria asked Walter.

"Well, we better find where he lives now and make sure Blaze can't save him" Walter explained his plan.

But they didn't know that Hex the Cobra was walking nearby and she sensed a heat signature from Scoria and Walter. She sneaks near them and listened to what they were saying. She gasps when she heard they are gonna kill Silver.

"Oh boy, this is not good. I got to warn Blaze and Silver" Hex whispered and quietly sneaks away.

* * *

The next day; Blaze was making breakfast for Silver. She was making pancakes for them both; on the table they had orange juice and syrup for the pancakes. Silver came to the kitchen borrowing her robe, sitting on the chair.

"Morning sleepyhead" Blaze said.

"Morning Blaze" Silver said with a long yawn. Blaze gave him two pancakes to start with; he licked his lips and pours syrup on his pancakes. Snow was drinking milk from a bowl.

Blaze came with her own pancakes and sat in front of Silver. She was about to take the syrup when Silver touches it too.

This made them both blush madly.

"Oh excuse me" Silver said and moves his hand away.

"Sorry" Blaze moved her hand away.

Snow noticed this but simply shrugs and went for her cat food. While eating, Silver couldn't help but look at Blaze.

She looked so beautiful in his eyes, her eyes were like gold.

_"So pretty and..."_ Silver snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be" Blaze walks up to the door.

It was shown to be Hex, she looked worried, "Hi Blaze, can I have a talk with you?" Hex asked.

"Okay" Blaze said, not sure why but decides to hear what Hex has to say.

She closes the door and sees Silver, "Blaze. It's about Silver, he's gonna be in trouble again" Hex said to Blaze.

"What? But if he knows, he'll get worried" Blaze gasps.

"He does?" Hex asked her.

"No, the thing is that he got future visions but they rarely appear. Now tell me what you saw" Blaze said, still want to know what Hex saw.

"Last night I was walking on the sidewalk and I heard voices in the alley talking about their plan to get rid of Silver" Hex explained.

"What did they look like?" Blaze asked.

"Blue cat boy and a red fox girl" Hex said.

This made Blaze growl in anger, knowing who those people are.

"Walter and Scoria, they must have seen me with Silver" Blaze said with clenched fists.

"You know them?" Hex asked.

"Yes, it was Walter who broke my heart and he cheated on me with Scoria" Blaze said angrily.

"I see, I saw he got a burn marks on his face" Hex describes how Walter looked.

"I burnt his side face" Blaze said.

"Wow. He got what he deserved for betraying you. Also, there's something about that red fox. Her scent is three times hotter than your fire powers" Hex said.

Silver heard their talk and realizes, "She is the one who burned my home?! I'm gonna fucking kill her!" he screamed out.

"I guess, well we got to beware" Hex looks at Silver.

"You're right, I believe that Walter wants you back Blaze or either as revenge for giving him his face burned" Silver said as he sat down on a stool.

"I know. He has water powers but my fire can make his water to steam. Water is too strong against fire" Blaze said.

"Unless you go hotter, blue fire is hotter than yellow" Hex adds.

"Yeah but I've never gone any hotter than that. Now we got to think of a plan together" Blaze suggested about a plan. They were all starting to think of a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're from Egypt?" Silver asked the female cobra.

"Yup, I was born there" Hex smiled.

"Cool, but let's focus on our plan to backfire Walter and Scoria" Silver said.

"Yes, we have to make sure they won't kill you" Blaze said with concern.

"And to not get our asses melted by magma" Hex said.

"Yup, that and not to let them burn my home either" Blaze adds.

"Well whatever they are they are probably the most dangerous guys around" Silver said.

"Hex, do you think you can try your bad luck charms on them?" Blaze asked.

"I'll try. Because I've never faced those guys before" Hex said.

"We'll try our best. We are three against two" Silver got up to the two and held their shoulders.

"At least you don't want to have your girlfriend hurt" Hex tease fully raised a brow at Silver. When she said that it made Silver's face twitch and his heart beating faster.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Silver snapped.

"Whatever you say, Goth boy" Hex rolled her eyes.

Silver looks at Blaze and found out she was blushing as hell.

"Never mind that, let's look around town. But we need to make sure they are not around" Hex said.

**xxx**

They were later walking down the street where many stores are located, Blaze's favorite store was the disc shop where she often looks at or buys Hard Rock soundtracks.

But Hex despite not being a Goth did like hard rock too and the three walked into the store too look at their favorite rock bands. Silver looked at soundtracks by Lordi, Jonas Brothers, Creedences and even Evanescence.

Blaze was checking on her own favorite rock-bands and picked out a soundtrack of KIZZ with Gene Simmons on the front.

"I like how that rock band keeps going" Blaze smiled.

Hex was nearby and looks at a cover of News of the World, "Huh, and that cover scares Stewie in Family guy due to the robot holding dead people" she chuckled.

All of a sudden, she sees two familiar figures walking in the store.

"Oh, no. Blaze, Silver. We must go now" Hex warns Silver and Blaze at the sight of Walter and Scoria. Silver saw them and so did Blaze too, they hide themselves among the shelves before Walter and Scoria could see them.

Walter and Scoria knew they were inside the store and searched for them. Hex knew that the two don't know her so she got the chance to get Silver and Blaze out from the store by the back store.

"This way" she whispered to them. Silver and Blaze ran to her and they escape through the backdoor, but Walter and Scoria heard them and grins. They followed them by the front door and saw them run on the sidewalk. They began to chase after them but Hex noticed them and casts a bad luck spell on the sidewalk. Suddenly Walter and Scoria tripped on the sidewalk and lands hard on their asses.

"OW! YOU SNAKE BITCH!" Scoria screamed out loud and saw the three run away.

"I'll make them have a swim!" Walter threw a beam of water at the heroes.

"Oh, damn!" Silver stops the water beam with his telekinesis.

He made the water rush back at the bad guys and they got flushed away, thus giving him, Hex and Blaze the chance to escape from them.

"Let's run so they won't find us!" Blaze said while running.

"No, you girls keep going! I'm gonna fight these assholes alone" Silver said.

"No Silver! You'll die!" Blaze pleaded.

"I got to do this!" Silver ordered them. He picks up some trashcans and threw them at Scoria and Walter by his ESP.

Blaze and Hex ran away from the fight while Silver took care of Walter and Scoria.

"You want Blaze?! Come and get me first!" Silver tries to hold back against Scoria's lava balls.

"AAARGH!" she threw a big one against him and Walter spews water on it to make it solid to break Silver, but Silver caught it and threw it at the ground, he then lifts them both up and threw them into the park.

"GGGRRRR!" Silver's anger made his eyes glow teal blue. He walks up to the two to show how pissed he is and for what they did to his house the other day.

"You think that will scare us, freak?!" Walter shouted but that was a big mistake.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S FREAK!" Silver lifted him roughly along with Scoria. But Hex and Blaze ran back before Silver could do something horrible to them.

Hex flicks her tongue out to know if Silver's powers are making them go berserk.

"Silver STOP!" Hex shouted. Silver snaps out from his anger and calms down before he could crush Scoria and Walter by his force.

"Hex, teach them a lesson" Silver growls lowly. Blaze has never seen him like this but she realizes that it wasn't him. It was his powers making him angry when she was his eyes glowing to the color of teal blue.

"Silver, don't let it control you" Blaze cups his face to make him look at her.

His eyes went slowly from teal blue to his normal yellow eyes. His growl turned to a panting.

"Blaze...I'm so sorry" Silver said.

"Calm down. I'm here" Blaze held him close to comfort him.

"Come on you snake bitch! Is that all you got?!" Scoria screamed.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Hex taunts Scoria and kicks her in the face. Walter from behind spewed water on Hex but also hit Scoria.

"URGH!" Hex grunts and crashed into Scoria.

"Not on me idiot!" Scoria screamed to Walter, but Hex elbows her in the face to knock her out.

"Shut up already!" Hex snarled and attacks Walter, dodging his water attacks.

Walter then got a hard kick in the gut by Hex and she smacks him on his healthy side of his face twice.

"Now give up or I'll make Blaze burn you again!" Hex threatens him.

"Go to hell, snake!" he punched the cobra hard in the face, knocking her out.

"Ugh!"  
"Hex! That's it!" Blaze was so angry right now. She goes up to Walter and beats him hard in the gut but he managed to uppercut her into her jaw, sending her back.

"I will make you pay for burning my right half of my face!" Walter growled.

"Yeah!" Scoria agreed with Walter.

Silver was now angry but he had control of himself this time.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Silver shouted and sends a pychic shockwave at them both to knock them down. But Walter lands on his feet and fires a water beam at him.

Silver blocked it with his ESP and sends it back to him.

"Urgh!" Walter grunts and fell.

"Now take a hike!" Silver threw another psychic blast at Scoria and Walter.

"Let's go!" Hex tells Silver and Blaze before Walter and Scoria got up. They ran away from the park.

"I will get you all!" Walter growled.


	8. Chapter 8

After their battle against the enemies, Silver and the girls are back at Blaze's house. Blaze asked Silver what really happened back there when he got very angry and almost tried to kill Walter.

"Well, my adrenaline always makes my powers go crazy when I get angry. And that is the reason why I meditate to keep my powers under control" Silver sighs, his ears drop down in sadness that Blaze will probably hate him.

"I see, Silver. I guess we need to meditate again now. You're my friend" Blaze said and touches his cheek. He nods slowly and smiled. Hex saw this touching moment and smiled.

"But you're not mad at me that I was almost became a killer?" Silver asked.

"No Silver, you're no murderer. I like you no matter what" Blaze said with a calm, smooth voice.

"Thanks, Blaze!" Silver hugged her.

She hugged back and she nuzzled on his shoulder, "You're welcome Silver. We better stick together" Blaze said and pulled from the hug.

Hex saw them hug and walks up to them, "It's so nice to see you two so close" Hex smiled.

"Don't push it, snake girl" Silver blushed.

"Alright I won't, Goth boy. It's just that you're cute when you blush" Hex giggled out.

"Ah, man" Silver groans in embarrassment.

"Calm down, Silver. She's just teasing you" Blaze said.

"Oh, that's it?" Silver said. Then Snow came between them and jumps into Hex's arm. She purred lowly against the snake girl.

"Awww…. so cute" Hex said smoothly.

"She really likes you" Blaze said.

"Uh…that's my cat Snow" Silver said.

"Nice, I like her" Hex placed down the cute cat.

They were later meditating for over an hour. Silver inhales deeply as he started.

"Okay, I feel calm now" Silver sighs.

He slowly lifts in the air while meditating, Hex and Blaze did not levitate at all but simply sat on the rug. They were all meditating in peace and Snow didn't make a sound to disturb them all.

An hour later they were feeling calm and relaxed, even for Hex she felt the same too.

"That felt good" Hex stretched out herself while getting up. Blaze and Silver got up too.

"Well, I better get home, guys. The rain will arrive in a few minutes" Hex said.

"Feeling better, Silver?" Blaze asked him.

"Yeah, I feel calm now" Silver nodded.

"Good, you're the bestest friend I've ever had besides Hex" Blaze said and touched his shoulder. Silver saw how beautiful her eyes were.

"You're beautiful" Silver admires her look, "Your eyes are like flames of beauty"

"Thanks" Blaze smiled.

"You're...kinda cool with those forelocks" Blaze said and touches them.

Silver smiled and purrs when he is petted, "*Purrrrrr*" he purred cutely and closed his eyes. Blaze then moves his hand away and Silver stopped purring.

"You know Blaze, you seem to act different than when we first meet" Silver said.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"It's like you just want to be close to me mostly. Is there a reason?" Silver asked her back.

"Well, it's just I got a weird feeling right now" Blaze said shyly.

"Come on, please tell me. I won't laugh" Silver said.

"Well…..whenever I think of you or see you, it's like my heart is on fire" Blaze explained.

"Wow, I felt the same thing too" Silver said.

"You mean-…mmph!" Blaze got pulled close to him and he kissed her on her lips.

Snow meowed in disgust and leaves them alone to have their lovey dovey moment.

Blaze couldn't believe it, Silver's kiss was a lot better than Walter's. Silver's was full of passion, warmth and kindness while Walter's was cold, nasty and dark. Blaze closed her eyes and kissed back. She wraps her arms around his neck while he wraps his arms around her waist. Their tongues meet each other and danced.

Silver held her left thigh and wrapped it around his waist while making out with her.

They soon broke apart from the kiss.

Blaze sighs dreamily in love from the kiss.

"You are opening your heart. You found your true love, me" Silver said.

"Yes, I did. It was you all the time" Blaze smiled and hugs him. Silver chuckled and hugs back. Blaze knew she can trust him than Walter. They then pulled from the hug when their stomach growls.

"I believe it's lunch time" Blaze said.

"Sweet. What you got?" Silver asked.

"I got some frozen pizza" Blaze said.

"Oh good, I like it" Silver rubs his hands together. Blaze giggled at this and went to the fridge to take out the frozen pizza.

* * *

At the park Walter and Scoria is hiding from the police and thinks of a new plan to kill Silver.

"We need to find Blaze's new home, there he must be" Walter said.

"Yes, but where?" Scoria asked.

"By following them again if we see them" Walter said.

"What about that cobra slut? She can detect odors in the air like non-mobian snakes" Scoria said.

"Then we need to have someone to take care of her" Walter said with an evil grin.

"And who might that be?" Scoria asked.

"Well, I think I know the right one, here" Walter gives her a picture of a grey cobra male.

"Do you think he can handle her?" Scoria asked.

"Maybe, he's a skilled fighter and can take down 7 people without a sweat" Walter said.

"I hope he has the guts to fight women" Scoria said.

"Trust me, Aarib has the guts to fight women" Walter grinned sinisterly.

**xxx**

At Aarib's place, the grey cobra was training by lifting himself up and down by ropes hanging from the ceiling. He jumps down and stretched himself.

Ah, I feel flexible as a snake" Aarib said and checks himself at the mirror; he was starting to grow a six-pack and already got a muscular body.

"The bad ladies love m-…who's there?" He grinned until he heard a knock. He walks up to answer and there stood Scoria.

"Hello there, babe. What do you want?" Aarib asked Scoria.

"Actually I'm not here for you-know, I need you to take care of this dark pink cobra girl" Scoria told him.

Aarib thinks for a moment and grins, "With pleasure" he said.

"Good boy" Scoria grins.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Silver and Blaze have found their true lovers and they were both happy as ever. Well, Snow doesn't do romance but she's glad that her owner has fallen in love with the purple feline.

The new couple was sharing their ice cream in a romantic way while music from Creedence was played.

"Yummy" Silver smiled.

"Yup. Oh, there's some on your nose" Blaze playfully placed some ice cream on his nose. She then licked it off to make him blush.

"Hehehehe….. Blaze!" Silver snickered cutely.

"Meow" Blaze smirked.

**xxx**

They both finished their ice cream and walks out from the kitchen to go meditating at Silver's job. At the meditation club, Shadow was waiting for the members to come to the club.

"Hey, Shads" Silver appeared behind him.

"Hi there, Silver. Class is starting soon" Shadow said.

Silver goes to his changing room to make himself prepared. He then came out wearing a Japanese robe, even though he still has his Goth dark makeup on. He walked to the class once they have appeared and they all began meditating, even Blaze.

"Oh, almost forgot" Blaze gets up and used her flames to put the candles on before starting the class.

"Thank you, Blaze" Silver said.

She nods and sat among the class. Silver turned on Japanese music before meditating. They then closed their eyes and felt relaxed by it.

All of a sudden, Silver was getting another future vision in his eyes again. He groaned and opened his glowing teal blue eyes.

He saw in his vision that Hex was beaten up on the floor and a grey cobra laughing over her.

"No, Hex is in trouble" Silver gasped.

Blaze noticed this and goes up to him, "Silver what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Blaze, Hex is gonna be in trouble, save her" Silver whispers to her.

"I'll go find her" Blaze whispers and leaves to save her friend.

* * *

At Hex's house, she was polishing some Egyptian sculptures until she heard a knock on her door.

"Hmm….must be Silver and Blaze" Hex guessed. But it was not Blaze or Silver who stood at the door, it was Aarib.

"Hello there, babe!" Aarib grinned evilly and got in.

"What do you want, stranger?!" Hex hisses angrily at him.

"You will stay away from Blaze and her boyfriend!" he grinned and charges at her, only for her to flip him over like a ragdoll.

"No it's you who's gonna stay away from them!" Hex taunts him, she was about to use a bad luck jinx when he got back up and knocks her in the face.

"Ugh!" Hex grunts and hits against the wall.

"I told you!" Aarib then punched her in the gut and grabs her tail, throwing her at the sofa, breaking it in two.

"GRRRR!" Hex growled angrily and casts two jinxes at him so his own tail hits his head.

"Ow Ow OW!" he grunts with each smack. Hex rushes up and kicks him in the groin to weaken him. But it didn't last for long; Aarib grabs her wrists and swings her at the shelf to break it. Hex got up with some pieces on her skin.

"Give up, darling?" Aarib chuckled.

"Not yet and don't call me darling!" Hex yelled. She rushes at him and the two cobras fought each other violently. Hex then hits Aarib with a staff from Egypt.

Aarib fell to the floor and Hex panted out after fighting so much.

"There, good night sweet Prince" Hex panted. Then Blaze came in and saw how much Aarib has vandalized Hex's house.

"Hex, are you okay?" Blaze asked her.

"I'm okay, just some splinters from the shelves that needs to be removed" Hex said, "Hey, where's Silver? I thought he was with you"

"He's still at the meditation class, we need to get back before this cobra guy wakes up" Blaze said and grabs Hex's hand. They both ran out from the house as Aarib woke up slowly.

* * *

Back to Silver, he and his class was finished meditating and they were pausing a bit. Right now Silver felt no vision coming.

"I hope Blaze saved Hex just in time, but now I need a short break at the street" Silver said to himself and goes outside, unaware that two strangers was nearby. Silver took out his iPhone and played a Tetris game.

"Hehehe, this is too fun" Silver snickered a little.

"Oh really, Silver head!" the strangers came behind him. Before Silver could attack, they hit him in the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold. They drag him away from the club and left his iPhone.

**xxx**

Blaze and Hex came back in the club but something wasn't right. Hex flicks her tongue in the air.

"He must have gone this way" Hex said and followed Silver's scent to the backdoor.

But Shadow stopped her, "Hey, only staff allowed here!" he tells her.

"Sorry, sir. We were looking for Silver. Is he here with you?" Hex asked.

"No, I haven't seen him for 10 minutes ago since the break ended" Shadow shrugs.

That made Blaze worried, "I have a feeling he's gone"

"Excuse me?"

"I believe that Silver might be in trouble, let's check where he was. Say Shadow, where did he go?" Blaze asks Shadow.

"He went to the street to have a walk" Shadow said.

"Thanks" Blaze said and walks out the door while Hex follows her.

Outside the club, they found Silver's iPhone on the ground. "His phone, he must have been attacked by someone instead of dropping it" Hex smells the air again.

Blaze picks up Silver's phone, "But who would do this?"  
"Oh, shit. I do not like this scent. It smells like H20 and we know who it is, Blaze" Hex said, "And someone with a semi-molten rock"

"Scoria and Walter" Blaze said with anger.

**xxx**

At an abandoned warehouse, Silver was tied into ropes and his hands were cuffed. He was about to wake up.

"Uhhh, where am I?" Silver groaned, "Huh? Why am I tied up and cuffed?"

"Because you are, Silver freak!" Scoria walks up to Silver.

"You again!" Silver growled.

"Yes, me again. And you don't deserve to love Blaze" Scoria grinned evilly.

"Shut up, you don't tell me what to do! And I know it was you that destroyed my home! I am so gonna kick your fucking ass for this!" Silver hissed.

"Indeed it was me, you saved your kitty from the fire eh, but now Blaze or your Cobra friend with your kitty won't save you" Scoria said.

Silver growled and headbutts her face, "KYAH!"  
"UGH!" Scoria grunts and fell back, "That's it! You're gonna get it!" She growls angrily and punches Silver in the face hard.

All of a sudden, a pink glowing jinx hits Scoria away from Silver.


	10. Chapter 10

Right when the pink jinx hit Scoria, Silver gasped and glanced at the cobra with the purple feline.

"Keep your molten hands away from him, bitch!" Hex hissed.

"You! I thought Aarib took care of you!" Scoria gasped.

"You were wrong! She is not weak" Blaze shouted, her fists began to summon blue flames than yellow flames.

"What the? How the hell can you make your flames into blue?!" Scoria snarled.

"Blue flames are much hotter than yellow, now stay away from Silver!" Blaze shouted and burst into flames. Scoria made up her own flames with lava dripping.

The two girls fought with each other's flames and Hex ran to release Silver from his ropes and cuffs. She used her jinxes to break him free.

"Thanks Hex" Silver said.

"No worries, but let's get you out of here" Hex said.

"I won't leave Blaze here" Silver said, refusing to leave his lover. Scoria threw lava bombs at Blaze but she misses and got hit by Blaze's fire.

"Take that you lava bitch!" Blaze yelled at her and punches her hard in the jaw.

"OWW! You ugly kitty!" Scoria grabs Blaze's tail and threw her at some barrels.

"UGH!"

Scoria then attempts to ignite the barrels by a lava bomb, but as she threw it, it was stopped by Silver's ESP.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Silver yelled.

Scoria growled angrily and fires a flow of lava at him but misses.

Blaze wakes up from her knock out but was thrown against the wall by Walter.

"You won't save him alive!" Walter yelled at Blaze.

She got up but was really pissed off right now, "You heartbreaking scandal! I am gonna dry you up!" Blaze said angrily. She ignites the fire in her hands and her eyes glowed in rage. Walter creates a flood-wave to beat her.

"HOLD STILL YOU BRAT!" Scoria keeps throwing more lava bombs at Silver.

"NEVER!" Silver yelled and fires with his blast.

"GAH!" Scoria dodged, "I SAID STAY STILL YOU GOTH HEDGEHOG!"

She then fires a large lava bomb at him and it sends him to the wall. She then surrounds him by a puddle of lava.

"Ah ah ah!" Silver smirked and flies up before the lava tries to touch him.

"Gah! RAGH!" Scoria lifts herself in the air by her fire. Silver then lifted some steel crates at her with his ESP.

Silver then lifted some steel-crates and threw them at her before she could fire. She fell to the ground and felt blood coming from her mouth.

"Had enough, slut?" Silver taunts her.

"Don't call me slut!" Scoria yelled.

Silver lands and threw his psychic blasts at her but she dodged them and kicks him to the ground. Before Silver could get up, Scoria makes solid lava stone trap him into the ground. Scoria grinned and walks up to him.

"Now you'll die, Silver!" she prepared to do the killing blow.

Blaze was at the same time fighting Walter with Hex but he sends a beam of water at them and sends them onto some forklifts.

"Ugh!" the girls grunt from the impact.

"Ha! Getting tired Blaze and snake girl? I'm just getting warmed up!" Walter grinned. Blaze and Hex got up, not giving up.

Hex gasped and saw Silver that he needs help, she threw her bad luck jinx at Scoria.

"OW!" Scoria screamed and fell aside.

Silver got up and ties her in ropes by flying around in quick speed, creating a teal blue blur.

"Sleep well, foxy!" Silver said and knocked her out with a punch. But Blaze had trouble fighting Walter and she was steaming from the water that she got on her.

"Uhhhh…." she was getting soaked and her flames are getting weaker against water.

"Looks like you're running out of nine lives, babe!" Walter grinned and pulled her close.

"I won't give up!" Blaze snarled at him but she was getting weaker.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Silver tackled Walter, tumbling like a boulder dash as they fight and grunt at the same time.

"GRAH!" Walter slashed part of his chest fur off and Silver elbows him into the gut, making him almost vomit.

"Give up, Walter! Blaze is not gonna be your lover again!" Silver growled.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL SHE'S MINE!" Walter snarled in anger.

"RAAAGH!" Silver and Walter keeps fighting and then Blaze gets back to firepower.  
"Blaze, don't. This is Silver's fight" Hex stopped her.

Blaze was too worried but realized that Hex is right when she said that this is Silver's fight.

Silver and Walter struggled with each other hand to hand. Walter spews water at Silver and he crashes into a tree pillar.

"GRRR!" Silver growls loudly and takes a piece of the pillar and whacks Walter so hard he lost a tooth.

"OW!" Walter spits blood out of his mouth.

"STAY OUT OF STATION SQUARE!" Silver yelled and whacks him with a good one, sending him near Hex and Blaze.

Blaze was very pissed at Walter for kidnapping Silver and beating him up badly. As for Hex, she so wanted to sink her poisonous fangs at Walter to give him her deadly venom in his system but Blaze stopped her.

"No Hex, we'll call G.U.N and they'll lock them in" Blaze said to her.

Much later, G.U.N arrested Scoria and Walter, they had special handcuffs on so their powers won't be used.

"You'll regret this, Goth couple!" Scoria growled.

"We'll be back!" Walter shouted.

"Shut up already" Blaze crossed her arms and saw them driven away. Silver held Blaze close and she smiled at him.

"Well, looks like we kicked their asses and they won't be bothering you two anymore. And you guys are a mess" Hex said, pointing at their messy dark make-up.

"Oh, hehe" both Silver and Blaze chuckled and wipes it off.

"See you around, love birds" Hex chuckled and walks away.

A while later, Silver and Blaze are back at their apartment and they have fixed their Goth make-up. Snow was glad that they're okay and she takes a nap in the living room to let the love couple have their moment in Blaze's room.

They both laid on the bed and Blaze was just too stunned to see that Silver is shirtless, revealing his skinny abs. Though he's not that buff but shows some muscle tones on his torso. This made Blaze stunned to see his skinny abs.

"Wow, you're so hit with that six-pack" Blaze touched his six-pack.

"*Puuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr*" Silver accidently let out a purr and he tries to keep it in from rumbling up his throat.

"Sorry" Silver blushed deep red.

"It's okay, Silver. It's normal to purr" Blaze said.

"Oh, can I hear your purring?" Silver asked her. She nods and takes her jacket off to let her tank top be on. Silver rubbed her neck to hear her purr.

"*PURRRRRR*"

Silver heard her purring sound was like music in his ears. "Your purring is cute, Blaze" Silver said with a blush again.

Blaze purred and nuzzles on his fluffy chest fur to hear him purr again.

"What are you-…." Silver purred out loud. Blaze purred out while nuzzling.

A while later, they were resting on the bed.

"That...was too much" Silver panted out after purring so much.

"Aww….." Blaze chuckled and nuzzled on his chest. He rubs her back and she then faced him.

"Kiss me, Silver" Blaze said. Silver smiled and kissed her.

The end.


End file.
